wiccapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Jeremy Burns
Jeremy Burns was the first warlock the Charmed Ones encountered, after they received their powers in 1998. He was Piper Halliwell's former lover and posed as a reporter for the "San Francisco Chronicle." Powers and abilities jeremy lights his fingers on fire in front of piper.jpg|Jeremy shows off his newly acquired powers. Jeremy lights his fingers on fire.jpg|Jeremy lighting his fingers on fire. Jeremy moves chair.jpg|Jeremy moves the chair Jeremy moves dresser.jpg|Jeremy moves the dresser. Jeremy moves ski.jpg|Jeremy moves ski jeremy blows up attic door.jpg|Jeremy blowing up the attic door. jeremy throws fire from his athame.jpg|Jeremy throws fire out of his athame. Jeremy shoots fire out of athame.jpg|...at the Charmed Ones.... ring of fire around the charmed ones.jpg|....causing a ring of fire around them. Jeremy shoots blast of wind out of athame.jpg|Jeremy throwing a gust of wind threw his athame.... charmed ones surrounded by a gust of wind.jpg|The Charmed Ones surrounded by the gust of wind. As a warlock, Jeremy's main goal was to kill witches and steal their powers, so none of the powers Jeremy was seen using can truly be credited as his personal power(s) but more or less ones that he stole. Of those powers, Jeremy was able to create fire and wind and could also move unseen objects. History Something Wicca This Way Comes Jeremy stands outside a witch's apartment in the rain. He manages to get into the apartment and sneak up behind her as she's casting her spell. She whips around and smiles at Jeremy, asking him what he's doing there. He pulls out an athame and stabs her in the stomach, leaving her dead and powerless. Piper Halliwell walks into the manor, after looking for ingredients for her audition recipe. She asks her sister if Jeremy had called and she mentions that he sent Piper roses and an expensive port, the "ultimate ingredient" Piper was looking for. Jeremy walks up to Andy Trudeau at the scene of Serena's murder and questions him about the murder. Andy doesn't reply. Jeremy is seen on the news when Phoebe lays down in bed and watches television. Piper points it out that he's her boyfriend. Jeremy stands in the rain outside of the manor and walks away after the sisters receive their powers. When Piper tries to call home after using her power for the first time, Jeremy surprises Piper outside of the phone booth. He congratulates Piper on her new job and she is surprised again. He says that she is truly talented and they kiss. Jeremy and Piper are riding in the back of the cab and they open up their fortune cookies. His says, "Soon you will be on top of the world." He tells the driver to turn on 7th, a way not towards his place. He tells Piper that he wants to show her a view of the Bay Bridge from the Bowing building. Piper and Jeremy get to the building and Jeremy shows her to the elevator. It starts to raise and Jeremy tells Piper that she'll love it so much that she'll tell Phoebe and Prue. Piper was confused for she hadn't mentioned that Phoebe returned, how did he know? Jeremy realizes his slip up and pulls out his athame on Piper. He explains that he has known about the sisters all along and waited for their grandmother to die and for all three of them to get back together. Piper realizes that he murdered the other female witches and asks why in which Jeremy replies, "It was the only way to get their powers." His face changes into a demonic form and he attacks Piper. But she freezes him right in time. When he unfreezes, Jeremy grabs Piper's leg to pull her back into the elevator but she slams a wooden 2x4 into his face knocking him unconscious. Jeremy wakes up and climbs out of the elevator running after Piper. When the Charmed Ones cast their first spell, Jeremy screams in pain and grabs a chain fence for support, as rose thorns burst out of his skin from his head to his toes. It however, doesn't kill him. Jeremy lets go of the fence and starts back towards Piper. Jeremy ends up at the manor and Prue throws him into a door frame. He gets back up and she knocks him down again. Jeremy uses one of his powers to move objects away from behind a door, and he knows which item is which. Jeremy bursts down the door and uses his athame to throw a ring of fire around the sisters. The sisters begin to chant the Power of Three spell and he turns the fire into wind telling them that he's not alone and that he is only one of millions of warlocks out there. The sisters keep chanting and Jeremy is ultimately vanquished. Category:Characters Category:Magical beings Category:Warlocks Category:Evils vanquished